The Violet Spark
by Gambi
Summary: Sydney is looking forward to spending her with Adrian but with Jill in danger, her sister bugging her and the violet streaks that are coming through in her aura, she has to watch out for Jill, her sister, Adrian and her sanity. what will happen
1. Chapter 1

The Violet Spark

chapter 1

I knocked on the door of the apartment, id missed him over those twelve hours that had seemed like centuries. my breath came out in short grasps, it was the end of school and I was looking forward to spending the weekend with him. when he opened the door I melted as his over priced colone washed over. ''hello sage'' he announced as I walked in the apartment ''have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful creature walking the earth'', I was losing control, his bright yellow apartment and leather couches faded as I pulled him into a long kiss, I had my hands wrapped tightly around him, I was digging my nails in his back, his hand ws searching my leg for the spot that would do it. he found it and I craved for more but even as his hand had left, my limbs still screamed for more, I didn't need to reassure myself that it would happen later because I could see Adrian trying hard to keep control and not come at me again for another deep long kiss. '' wow ''was all I could muster, when Adrian simply said ''now sage if you would like more of that later, can you please hop in the isvashkinator''. the isvashkinator was his car, a yellow mustang that had a gear stick, Adrian had once pretended he couldn't drive so he could spend time with me.I hoped in the front seat and snuggled up to him, this was going to be the best road trip ever. the road trip to LA seemed way to short a few days later I would be dreading every minute but not now, Adrian was everything to me although he is a vampire. we were staying in a motel by the sea-side, we were checked in as jet and Taylor. no one except Jill, Eddie and Angeline knew what we were doing, when my sister who had just joined the alchemist was completely not aware, it was going to be hard keeping all this from her especially when I didn't want her to join in the first place. Adrian hoped out of the car and opened my door ''your hotel mamem'' spoke Adrian as he came into a long bow I let out a small chuckle. the view from our room was amazing, it showed the vast ocean with skidding along the horizon. I could only just hear Adrian matter ''nothing but the best for you'' as we drew together for an intense kiss, one that only makes me aware of Adrian and nothing else. every thing was perfect...


	2. Chapter 2

It was early, when I tuned over Adrian lay beside me in a deep sleep, all was quiet apart from the muffled snores coming from Adrian. I was still on the high from being with Adrian all night even though it had been my first time, Adrian keep saying that if I said yes there was no going back but I didn't care it had felt amazing and even better with him, because he sent me up through the roof, with him there wasnt a care in the world. I lay back down and slowly drifted into dream that retold the events from last night. I woke suddenly, daylight streamed through the windows, I rolled over to find and the bed empty. thoughts flashed in my head, ''what if I wasnt good enough, I can't have been that bad'', I quickly pushed them away I knew Adrian wouldn't leave me and I was right cause right at the moment the door opened. ''couldnt stay away ahh Adrian, have you come back for more'' I chirped in a high pitch voice, I tried to sound sassy but im sure I failed. I waited in the airy silence with the door half-open I could see a shadow advancing instantly I thought it was Adrian but as I studied it more closer I realised it was a shorter stockier build unlike the tall slim moroi but the thing that really got me was what was in his hand a gun. BANG! the barrel lets the bullet fly straight into my head. the last thing I remember is Adrian cry ''sydney'' and he only uses my first name when its important and serious. I fade out in to black emptiness, who knew that right when I have finally had something good in my life it could be taken away in second by a trigger happy fellow.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a pounding head ache, I fluttered my eyes open, I felt like I had slept for an eternity, I looked up at Adrian through squinted eyes when suddenly the mornings events came flooding back to me, I had been shot yet I was alive, am I some super being, I knew not as my lily tattoo had been broken, realization hit, '' now i'm...'' I managed to splutter in shaky voice, ''I'm shadow kissed'', I watched helplessly as tear dropped of the tip of his nose ''im sorry Sydney, I just couldn't lose you'' whispered Adrian as I looked into those deep dark eyes I saw pain and relief and I knew he did this out of love because if I was Adrian I would've too. I pulled him into a long deep kiss, which lightened both our modes until he suddenly pulls away, shocked as he's never done this before I worryingly ask whats wrong, '' its, its Jill and the others they were..'' Adrian turns away and looks into an empty space and when I try to follow his gaze, he grabs me and looks me straight in the eyes, I take in the stress lines that has craved his face for the last few hours when he finishes the sentence I can't help but wish to crawl up in a ball in a ditch and die, how could they be dead my sister, Angeline, Neil and Jill and Eddie injured, I knew that if it wasn't for Adrian I knew I would be welcoming that ditch.''what about us'' I gasp, I had completely forgotten about being shadow kissed up untill now, ''dimitri managed to cover up, he said you were out running errands and I was at art school where he told us to lie low for a while, so we've got three days here, just me and you sage'' he had replied, it was like he had darkness clinging to him and it was nice to see a pale yellow streaking of him, curios that the light could portray such an effect I studied him closer when he started pacing round the room, I noticed that it stayed with him like an aura but that cant be right can it. as im about to report this to him, he interrupts saying ''it was the warriors, they attacked every one including you, that's why you were shot'', i grimace and lift my hand up to my head, im not surprised to find no scar what so ever as i knew it would have been long gone, something must have portrayed across my face as the surrounding dark light filled the earlier yellowness around Adrian. ''umm..'' i hardly ever say umm but i am truly lost for words, '' i think i can see your aura'' i mutter although as doubt fills his face he replies with ''well then we should try some else to make sure it ist just the light''. Adrian helps me up and we walk to the lobby, the receptionist is a young woman that must have been up all night telling from the bags under her eyes, a bright orange radiates of her like the sun. '' orange'' i say '' like the sun'' i add while Adrian just stares at me and says as controlled as he can muster '' correct''.


End file.
